The long range purpose of this project is to determine the developmental toxicity and teratogenic potential of selected environmental agents in mammals by application of the test agents to the parent(s) before mating or to the dam during gestation. Work on the chemicals listed previously has been terminated and manuscripts have been published or are being prepared. Studies are being conducted on various types of noise up to 130dB, on microwave, and on solvents. The mouse is used as the experimental animal. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kimmel, C.A., Cook, R.O., and Staples, R.E.: Teratogenic potential of noise in mice and rats. Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol. 36, 2: 239-246, 1976. Andrew, F.D., and Staples, R.E.: Developmental Toxicity of Medroxyprogesterone in Rabbits. Teratology 15,1: 25-32, 1977.